Even Steven
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: End of season one, A wraith Shepard had named Steve was made the test subject of the Hoffan drug and was killed. On a quest to fimd a cure for the Hoffan diese, a hive ship stumbles across Steve's body and some odd things happen.


**The first wraith the Atlantis team captured was named Steve and was killed by the Hoffan drug when it was being developed. This is his story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did there would have been a whole lot more Daniel. Let me tell you. **

The fog rolled across the floor, it gathered around the two knees submerged in it, the clawed feet of the throne that was truly _living, _and the high heels that sounded like bullet shots as they face the length of the floor.

"For your sake, I hope you know what you're talking about," the voice rasped.

"I would not lie to you, mistress" another voice choked out, "Yes, yes I am sure"

"Good. Dishonesty can be quite…_self-destructive_"

"Very true. Oh. Oh. So true" a giggle of lunacy was set free. "Yes. I must not…lie…to…" Her voice began to get lost in the trance her eyes were setting. The women, whose knees were almost completely consumed by the fog, was swaying back and forth, almost like she was in a hypnotic state, her stone dull eyes were fixated on a random spot on the ground, were the changing shapes of light moved. Changing, changing, ever so, changing only slightly, changing. Her sick brain was weak, and had a hard time keeping focused on the words that jumped off her parched lips.

One of the girl's boney arms fell to her side, her fingers curled unknowingly, not unlike her fingernails. She had a muck brown skirt on, it was ripped and torn and dirty. The skirt had a messy apron covering its front, an apron that had once been white as Mary's lamb but was now become the color of a smoker's tooth. Tucked under the apron was the bottom of a, once orange, button shirt. The top buttons were missing so she held up the piece with a veined hand.

Her dirty blond hair was just that.

It was uneven, knotted, and shaggy. Some loose strands fell in front of her eyes. The eyes of a druggy. They had very visible, very dark, bags around them. Her bottom lip was swollen, her unnaturally pale face held its cheekbones high, and its nose crooked. Her sharp jaw line led to an oddly shaped neck that was trying it's best to keep her head up.

The hand that was holding her shirt up started to melt back, the woman was practically whimpering.

"If it's not too much to ask," began the woman, "can I please have…_your gift?_"

The queen's red lips pulled themselves across her scaly, green face, forming a crude version of an amused smile.

"Maybe later," the queen said after turning back to the women. She walked to the door way, her heels still making bullet shots. Her long, slender fingers wrapped around the control panel. A lock of long, curled, night black hair bounced when she moved her arm.

"Once we get there," she said playfully.

She was consulting with her general when the ship dropped out of hyperspace. She had never liked the fact that her general was a man. Men are so unreliable and self-destructive, but for a man, he was the best. All women are queens or guardians anyway, for all women were worthy of high power.

Except for humans of course

She knew they had dropped out of hyperspace but as queen, she waited for the messenger to tell her. It was important to see that the messenger was prompt. Any tardiness would be dually dealt with. It would be a pity to see him go, he was the third one that week.

The messenger came almost immediately though and led the queen into the control room where every wraith was awaiting her orders.

She stood at her organic pedestal and placed her hands on the control panel. The hands she had used to suck the life out of countless prey, the hands that were more powerful than any weapon, the hands that feed her lust and hunger and healed her every wound.

The hands that were starving.

"Where is the planet?" she screeched. The messenger humbly walked up to her.

"My queen," he started, "we overshot the distance, the planet is behind you. If you would just turn the ship around, you would see it."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"You dare to tell me how to do my job!" she snapped. Her green slitted eyes seemed to be on fire. "Take this incompetent fool out of my sight!"

She raised what should have been an eyebrow as the guards dragged the messenger out of the room. With one thought she turned the ship around.

The human woman who was hiding in the shadows ran out in to the open and fell to her knees before the view screen. "This is it, this is the…" she said in a whispery, hoarse voice.

"The Hoffan planet" the queen finished who her.

A mummer went through the crowd behind her.

**10% of all reviews will be donated to the Save Steve Fund For Steve (SSFFS)**

**Think of the fans.**


End file.
